La leyenda de la Hada y el Mago
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: Death the Kid es un mago muy poderoso...pero no es feliz...el cree que su destino es permanecer en soledad...pero el destino habeces puede cambiar/AU...mal summary...Mi primer Fic


La cancion que utilice para hacer este Fic (que mas bien vendria siendo SongFic o algo asi) se llama:"La leyenda del Hada y el mago"

Soul Eater no me pertenece (si lo hiciera solo habría KidxChrona) y la cancion tampoco es mia es de Mago de Oz

Sin mas que agregar...Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>La Leyenda de la Hada y el Mago<strong>

_Cuenta la historia de un mago  
>que un día en su bosque encantado lloró.<br>Porque a pesar de su magia  
>no había podido encontrar el amor.<em>

Hace mucho tiempo existió un bosque encantado que era gobernado por un joven y poderoso mago, de tez clara y de cabello negro como la noche con tres rayas blancas del lado derecho, sus ojos eran penetrantes y de un hermoso color dorado, correspondía al nombre de Death the Kid.

Siempre tenia una mirada seria, su semblante frío y calculador le daba un aire misterioso y a la vez un poco atemorizante; pero quienes lo conocían o habían hablado con él, dirían que era una de las personas más amables de aquel enorme bosque. Lo que nadie sabía (y esa era nada mas que la pura verdad) es que se sentía triste pues siempre estaba SOLO.

No tenía a nadie que lo acompañara, a quien contarle sus penas, sus alegrías o sus deseos…o a quien entregarle su felicidad o amor.

Una noche -la más fría de todas- él se sintió más solo que nunca…esa fue la primera vez que lloro…lloro con amargura, tristeza, dolor y desesperación…por primera vez temió…temió quedarse solo por el resto de su vida (puesto que era inmortal) sin saber lo que era amar y ser correspondido.

_La luna, su única amiga  
>le daba fuerzas para soportar<br>todo el dolor que sentía  
>por culpa de su tan larga soledad.<em>

_Es que él sabía muy bien que en su existir  
>nunca debía salir de su destino.<br>Si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás  
>sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo.<em>

-¿Por qué lloras Kid?- pregunto la Luna desde lo más alto del cielo, alumbrando con su hermosa luz a aquel solitario mago sentado sobre unas rocas al borde de un acantilado

-Luna, amiga mía, ¿dime como hacer para que este dolor termine?...ya no lo soporto- hablo con la voz entre cortada y aun derramando unas cuantas lagrimas

-No te preocupes, tengo fe en que un día encontraras un alma que resonara al igual que la tuya…y podrás ser muy feliz junto a ella- le contesto con un tono tierno

-¿Y como la reconoceré?- preguntaba el mago con esperanza y algo de preocupación que se percibían en su profunda voz

-Solo debes poner atención a todo lo que te rodea…escucha y ve, pero no con los ojos y los oídos…si no con tu alma y tu corazón…y así sabrás cual es el alma que te corresponderá…si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás…solo tendrás que reconocerlo- le tranquilizo

-¡Gracias, amiga Luna, en verdad muchas gracias!- el mago le agradeció con una sonrisa sincera a la Luna

_Fue en una tarde que el mago  
>paseando en el bosque la vista cruzó<br>con la más dulce mirada  
>que en toda su vida jamás conoció.<em>

Desde ese día el mago paseaba todos los días por el bosque…poniendo atención a todo lo que le rodeaba…pero nunca escuchaba nada…hasta cierta tarde…

El paseaba como todos los días…ya estaba un poco deprimido, pues pensaba que nunca nadie le correspondería…sin darse cuenta llego a un claro en medio del bosque…y se encontró con ella…una bella hada de cabellos rosados y largos hasta la cintura, que caían con gracia sobre sus hombros y espalda y se movía ligeramente con el viento; su piel clara –como la de él- brillaba dándole un toque casi mágico y sus hermosas alas que se movían ligeramente, resplandecían con los rayos del sol y brillaban como si de un arcoiris se tratasen.

Al sentirse observada y notar que no estaba sola, la joven hada se levanto y giro su delgado pero bien formado cuerpo –puesto que estaba arrodillada y de espaldas a él, recogiendo algunas flores- quedando frente a frente con el mago, este noto que sus ojos eran de un hermoso y llamativo color azul, estos transmitían cariño, ternura y dulzura.

No podía creer la belleza que tenía delante…creía que era una alucinación…estaba estático, pensaba que si se movía aquella hermosa alucinación simplemente se esfumaría…

-¡Hola!- escucho decir al hada…su voz sonaba como la de un ángel…la vio sonreír y algo en su interior comenzó a sonar-¿Cómo te llamas?- esa pregunta lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que en su cara apareciera un ligero rubor, comenzara a ponerse nervioso y se le pusiera la mente en blanco haciendo que las palabras no le salieran

-De-Death t-the Ki-Kid, pe-pero pu-puedes de-decirme Kid… ¿y t-tu?-tartamudeo, sintiéndose de lo mas estupido en ese momento…el que había derrotado a cientos de dragones solo con su fiel magia…se ponía nervioso frente a una hada…agacho su mirada avergonzado, quedando esta cubierta por su flequillo

-Jaja…- ese sonido era el sonido mas lindo que jamás había escuchado, parecían cientos de campanitas sonando en conjunto con el viento…levanto la vista para encontrarse al hada riendo ligeramente-…eres muy gracioso… mucho gusto Kid-kun…mi nombre es Chrona Makenshi…-dijo Chrona ensanchando un poco mas su tierna sonrisa

-El gusto es mío Chrona…- dijo sonriendo como jamás lo había hecho y por fin sintiéndose feliz…estrecho la mano de la hada y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente…lo mismo le paso a Chrona sintiéndose feliz, pero a la vez confundida…se miraron a los ojos nuevamente, perdiéndose en ellos, notando lo que nunca creyeron que se volvería verdad…AMOR…sin notarlo, sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco, se acercaron lentamente…hasta posar sus labios encima de los labios del otro…fundiéndose en un lindo, tierno pero apasionado beso. Al separarse, los dos se sonrojaron, pero no dejaron de abrazarse, sus miradas transmitían lo que no se podía decir con las palabras y así siguieron hasta que cayó la noche

_Desde ese mismo momento  
>el hada y el mago quisieron estar<br>sólo los dos en el bosque  
>amándose siempre y en todo lugar.<em>

Desde aquel día, Kid supo que Chrona era el ser que siempre quiso encontrar, con quien quería compartir su vida, sus risas, lágrimas y sueños; y también a la que amaría y que lo amaría por el resto de sus inmortales vidas…

-¿Chrona?-dijo Kid abrazando a Chrona desde la espalda…los dos estaban sentados en las rocas del acantilado observando el atardecer…ya habían pasado varios días desde que se habían encontrado por casualidad en aquel claro

-¿Dime?-contesto ella recargándose más sobre el pechote su amado mago

-Tu eres lo que siempre busque…te amo tanto que daría mi vida por ti…por eso no quiero que te alejes de mi lado…por favor… ¡quédate por siempre conmigo!-dijo abrazándola un poco mas fuerte pero no tanto para no lastimarla y hundiendo su cara entre su cuello y su hombro

-¡Nunca lo haría!-se safo de su agarre y se dio vuelta para verlo de frente-...tu también eres lo que siempre busqué…-sujeto su cabeza para que la mirar directamente a los ojos-yo también te amo…te amo mas que a nada en este bosque…te amo lo suficiente como para querer pasar toda mi vida junto a ti-cuando termino de decir eso beso a Kid con ternura

El se sentía más que feliz, se sentía afortunado, pues por fin tenía todo lo que siempre quiso, el amor de una hermosa alma, el amor de su hermosa Chrona…por eso se tomo la libertad de profundizar mas el beso y de tomarla por la cadera para acercarla más a él, mientras ella pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Kid; se levantaron de la roca y se perdieron por el obscuro bosque…esa noche se entregaron a su amor.

_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó  
>ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres.<br>Y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó  
>en ese sueño fatal de no sentir.<em>

Ragnarok, un joven de piel pálida, de cabello negro como el de Kid (solo que el tenia unas líneas blancas en forma de "x" ) y sus ojos negro igual con una "x" transmitían odio, locura y terror; él era el rey de las tinieblas y soberano de todos aquellos seres repudiados y tenebrosos; no soporto ver que la hada -que él amaba- estaba en los brazos de su peor enemigo, en los brazos de aquel inútil mago, y lo peor era que los dos se veían realmente felices; fue por eso que ingenio un malvado plan para acabar con aquella felicidad, juro que si la hada no lo amaba…mataría al mago y la obligaría a ir con él, gozaría viendo como aquel mago idiota sufría y como la vida se le iba de los ojos y su alma desaparecía

Un día Kid había dejado sola a Chrona, ella recogía flores, mientra el iba a ver si todo seguía en orden en su bosque. En ese momento Ragnarok puso su plan en marcha…

Se acerco por detrás, si hacer mucho ruido para que Chrona no se diera cuenta de su presencia, pero fue en vano, ella ya sabía que él estaba ahí…

-¿Qué haces aquí…Ragnarok?-respondió ella volteando a verlo con una pequeña sonrisa

Él al principio quedo hipnotizado por su hermosa sonrisita, la forma en la que su rosado cabello brillaba y el viento jugaba con este, la forma en la que el sol la iluminaba desde atrás la hacia ver linda, pero luego recordó su cometido

-Solo vine a caminar, por este horroroso lugar, y me encontré contigo… ¿Qué casualidad no crees?- la miro con una sonrisa burlona

-Ya lo creo-rió ligeramente

-Bueno dejémonos de estupideces…he venido por ti Chrona…he venido a llevarte conmigo

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-pregunto un poco confundida y ladeando un poco su cabeza

-¿Es que acaso no lo ves?... ¿Acaso no ves que ese estúpido mago te esta utilizando?-dijo un poco irritado

-¿No entiendo…a que te refieres?

-Siempre has sido tan ingenua…ese mago inútil no te ama…simplemente esta jugando contigo-lentamente se estaba acercando a ella

-No, no es verdad…él me ama…él me lo dijo…él me prometió que siempre estaríamos juntos-ella retrocedía poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho para protegerse

-Eso nunca ha sido verdad…pero te prometo que si vienes conmigo yo te cuidare y te daré lo él nunca te ha dado-dijo extendiendo su mano hacia ella

-No…

-Chrona, ya estoy aquí…-llegó Kid por otra dirección, pero cuando logro divisar a su amada hada asustada, con sus ojos llorosos y tratando de alejarse de Ragnarok, se quedo paralizado, la ira se apodero de él en un instante -¿Qué demonios haces aquí Ragnarok?-siseo; la felicidad que tenía antes de haber llegado se desvaneció, sus ojos se volvieron sombríos y fríos y su voz tenia un toque de odio

-Diciéndole la verdad sobre ti-respondió con el mismo odio en su voz

-Chrona ven conmigo es hora de irnos-dijo suavizando su voz dirigiéndose a Chrona e ignorando a Ragnarok

Chrona movió rápidamente sus alitas y voló para situarse al lado de Kid y tomarlo por el brazo, ese movimiento hizo enojar aun más a Ragnarok, harto de aquella situación puso en marcha la otra parte de su plan…matar a Kid.

Materializo una esfera de magia negra y la lanzo directo…Kid no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cuando la esfera estaba a pocos centímetros de él…algo se interpuso en su camino, bloqueando aquel hechizo…se quedo paralizado al darse cuenta de que había sido Chrona la que paro el ataque…ninguno de los dos lo creía, la mujer que mas amaban había dado su vida para proteger a Kid.

Kid se agacho quedando a su altura…llorando por segunda vez, pero esta vez era de impotencia y sobre todo miedo…miedo por perderla y volver a estar solo

-Chrona… ¡Chrona respóndeme!… ¡abre los ojos, por favor!

-Kid…

-¡Aquí estoy mi amor!... ¡te vas a poner bien te lo prometo!

-¡Te amo!...

-No…no Chrona…por favor…recuerda tu promesa…prometiste estar a mi lado por siempre…por favor…Chrona…abre los ojos… ¿Chrona?…Chrona… ¡CHRONA!-la abrazo fuertemente contra si, llorando y maldiciendo su suerte-¡TU MALDITO IMBECIL…MATASTE A CHRONA!...¡AHORA LO PAGARAS!...¡TE MATARE!

Ragnarok aun se encontraba en shock, por lo sucedido…nunca fue su intención matarla, nunca estuvo en sus planes hacerlo…pero por alguna razón sabía que ella no estaba muerta. No reacciono a tiempo, solo sintió cuando Kid le hundió una daga mágica directamente en el corazón. Ragnarok volteo a ver la cara de Kid – la cual estaba contraída en ira y sus ojos había locura, tristeza y dolor- y en un último suspiro le dijo:

-No esta muerta…

Kid saco la daga del cuerpo ya inerte de Ragnarok y lo miro confundido…se concentro y percibió que lo que había dicho era verdad…el alma de Chrona aun permanecía dentro de ella, solo había caído en un profundo sueño; su alma brillaba muy poco, pero aun tenía oportunidad de salvarla.

_En su castillo pasaba  
>las noches el mago buscando el poder<br>que devolviera a su hada,  
>su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer.<em>

_Y no paró desde entonces  
>buscando la forma de recuperar<br>a la mujer que aquel día,  
>en medio del bosque por fin pudo amar.<em>

Y así se paso en su enorme castillo -día y noche- buscando en sus libros la forma de despertar a su amada, de devolverle la conciencia para que volvieran a estar juntos y amarse como lo habían prometido.

_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá  
>fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro.<br>Sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar  
>y para siempre con él se quedará.<em>

Pasaron varios años hasta que encontró algo que podría servirle…un viejo conjuro, que de seguro podría funcionar…feliz por su descubrimiento, realizo el hechizo sobre el hada, pero ella no despertaba, así que decidió esperar…espero y espero…cuando ya no le quedaban mas esperanzas…ella abrió sus ojos…

Se dice que el hada y el mago aun siguen juntos y que -como lo prometieron- se siguen amando como el día en el que se conocieron y lo seguiran haciendo hasta que el brillo de sus almas desaparezca...para siempre.

* * *

><p>Bueno antes que nada...que tal a quedado?<p>

como veran este es mi primer fic asi que no espero que los haya impresionado...

aun asi mil gracias por leer...

Review?...

Hoshi-chan se despide...bye-bye!


End file.
